


Positronic Painkiller

by DataSupremacy



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataSupremacy/pseuds/DataSupremacy
Summary: Data encourages the reader who is struggling with chronic pain.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174061
Kudos: 7





	Positronic Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @nyu-mc-nyusen on Tumblr.

☆☆☆

You’ve only just set your cup of tea down when the door to your quarters buzzes; the liquid inside is still in motion, sloshing lazily against the rim. It almost seems like it’s taunting you, now, because of course it was too good to be true when your commanding officer told you to take the rest of the afternoon off when the phantom pains in your body had started to make your hands shake too hard for you to type on a PADD properly. What is it this time? You wonder, tilting your head back to stare at the ceiling. An attack from the Ferengi? A Romulan warbird? Another warp core breach? 

The door buzzes again. Ignoring it isn’t likely to make the problem magically vanish, so you take a deep breath to steady yourself for the emergency that has you being called on again just fifteen minutes after leaving engineering.

“Come in.” 

The door slides open and Data peers inside, standing politely just outside of the threshold. “Am I disturbing you?” 

“No, of course not,” You lie, more out of curiosity than to spare his feelings or show respect to a superior officer. You’ve interact with Data during his time assisting Commander La Forge with one problem or another, but he’s never come to your quarters before. “Uh, come in. Can I get you something to drink, Commander?” 

You start to stand, but your legs have other ideas and you wobble before half-falling and half-pushing yourself back down onto the couch, landing against the cushions with a huff and feeling your face warm up with embarrassment. Stupid gravity. Stupid legs. Stupid -

“Are you alright, Ensign?” 

“I’m fine,” you say immediately. Another lie, but this one is cover up your bruised pride. “And, please. There’s no need for formalities in here. You can just call me (Y/N).” 

“Very well.” Data moves closer, concern still bright in his yellow eyes but he lowers his hands from the silent offer of help that they had lifted up into when you fell. “And you may call me Data.” 

“Well. Data.” 

It feels weird, using his first name.

“Do you want to sit? Or is there something wrong? I don’t mean to sound paranoid, it’s just that you’ve never made a house call to me before.” 

“A what?” Curiosity overtakes Data’s concern, but you don’t have the chance to explain yourself. He’s already tilted his head to the side, apparently accessing his internal data banks. “Oh, I see. A house call: a visit made to a patient or client in their own home by a doctor or other professional. You should know, (Y/N), I am not a doctor. But I do have an inquiry of a personal nature. May I?” 

An inquiry? You hope you don’t look as confused as you feel… but what could Data possibly need to learn from you? “Uh. Sure. Hit me with it.” 

“Ensign, I do not intend to strike you.” 

“No, I didn’t mean… uh, go ahead and ask your question. That’s all I meant to say.”

“I see. In that case, I would like to ask about the pain that you are experiencing me. I have noticed that Geordi has found it prudent to relieve you of duty three times in the last two weeks and I am concerned. Have you seen Dr. Crusher and explained that you are unwell? In my experience, it is not normal for a human to experience such a state of illness for so long.” 

“Oh.” 

That wasn’t exactly what you were expecting to hear from him, but then when did you become the expert on what intrigues an Android? Sitting up a little straighter and rolling your shoulders as if to shake off the tension you can feel in your muscles, you hum before answering.

“It’s a little complicated, Data. I have seen Dr. Crusher. And many other doctors on different space stations. And on my home planet. There’s no cure for the pain I experience. Sometimes… well, sometimes humans experience pain for no good reason. It’s kind of like having a glitch in our programs. Pain receptors fire off randomly. I’ve learned to manage with some medication, but it’s not a guaranteed thing. Most of the time, I just grit my teeth and get through it. Other times, though, like today… I’m so weak that I get sent home.”

The words come out more bitter than you meant them to and you slouch back down on the couch. It’s probably ridiculous to think that Data is here to judge you, but you know that other people must. Coworkers, bosses… anyone who knows you but doesn’t quite understand why you seem so unreliable. You’d learned to let it roll off your back on other ships, but this is the Enterprise. You can’t imagine how you’ll feel if you get booted from this opportunity because your body couldn’t keep up with the demands of working on a Starship of this caliber. 

“I guess I must look pretty useless to you, huh?” You ask, when Data doesn’t respond right away. “I’m sure that there are a hundred more people who could do my job and do it better than I can. Or at least stay through the whole shift. I don’t know why Captain Picard approved my transfer either.” 

“I believe you are making an unwarranted extrapolation. I would not categorize you as useless. Nor would anyone else, I believe. It is only that I have never encountered someone who experiences pain without reason. Though I, myself, am incapable of feeling pain as humans do… I do understand that it is a highly unpleasant sensation. Therefore, it is reasonable that you would need to take frequent breaks.” 

“Being reasonable doesn’t mean it’s right,” you argue, feebly. Your tea is getting cold but it doesn’t appeal to you as much as it did before. “There are a ton of able-bodied cadets out there that would give anything to be where I am now. I’m not sure I’m doing anyone a favour by taking up space.” 

“You are beginning extrapolation, again.” Data points out, tilting his head as he studies you. “What I know of the captain suggests that he would approve a transfer because you possess the necessary skills to be a functional and helpful member of the Enterprise. He is often correct about these things and there is not enough information at this time for either of us to assume that he has been faulty in his judgment. Therefore, you must accept that you do belong here. I apologize if my questions have made you uncertain of yourself, that was not my intention.” 

“No, it’s not you. I’ve felt this way for a while. It’s not very much fun being on the outside of things, not able to do what everyone else does.” 

Data nods. But this time, it’s not like he’s processing what you’re saying. It’s like it really resonates with him. You’ve never seen his eyes go so bright before. 

“Indeed. I often find myself at a loss when I am in the company of humans. My inability to fully relate to them has been a difficulty in my own existence for some time. I am encouraged not to perceive myself as lesser, however. Perhaps you and I could remind one another of that fact? Personal growth often excels with teamwork, according to my research.” 

“Oh, yeah?” You ask, oddly touched by the offer. “Well, if your research says so… I guess I could see myself joining a ‘not as sub par as we think we are’ club.”

“Excellent. Then I will return tomorrow so that I can remind you that you are not defined by the pain you experience.” 

“Cool,” you smile for the first time in hours. “And I’ll make sure to remind you that you’re not lesser just because you don’t know why the chicken crossed the road.” 

“…(Y/N),” Data says, suddenly, leaning forward. “Do you know the answer to that question? I do fail to understand the logic of that joke.”

It’s impossible to look at the hope in his expression and not laugh… and, suddenly, you do feel a little bit better for knowing that you’re not alone.


End file.
